elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mages Guild
The Mages Guild is a guild dedicated to the collection, preservation, and distribution of magical knowledge with an emphasis on ensuring that all citizens of Tamriel benefit from this knowledge. Members of the Guild receive many benefits, including training, services, and education in the established laws regarding the proper use of magic. History and Origin The Mages Guild was started in the early years of the Second Era. Previously, the only organization with a similar aim and structure to the Mages Guild we know today was the Psijic Order of the Isle of Artaeum. Vanus Galerion, a Psijic of Artaeum and student of the famed Iachesis, began organizing users of magic from around Summerset Isle at the urban city of Firsthold. At the time, this gathering and conduction of magical experiments in populated areas was considered unacceptable. Even more shocking, Galerion proposed to make magical items, potions, and even spells available to any member of the general public who could afford to pay. Galerion was brought before Iachesis and the King of Firsthold, Rilis XII, and made to state the intentions of the fraternity he was forming. Although it's not recorded what he said to convince them, the charter was approved, and the Mages Guild was born. Like a tree from an acorn, the Mages Guild grew branches all over Summurset Isle and gradually the mainland of Tamriel. Although initially the Guild was rejected in some areas of Tamriel, eventually it was accepted and became a powerful force in Tamriel. There have been only a few rare incidents of the Mages Guild actually becoming involved in local political struggles. On these occasions, the Guild's participation has been the ultimate decider in the conflict. As begun by Vanus Galerion, the Mages Guild as an institution is presided over by a supreme council of six Archmagisters, with subsequent masters over certain areas, creating a bureaucracy of sorts. One need not be a member of the Mages Guild to know that this carefully contrived hierarchy is often nothing more than a chimera. As Vanus Galerion himself said bitterly, leaving Tamriel to travel to other lands, "The Guild has become nothing more than an intricate morass of political infighting." Guild halls – Training, spells, and recharge of enchanted items The Mages Guild is headquartered at the Arcane University in Imperial City. Each city in Tamriel, except Kvatch(due to the Daedric invasion), has a local guild hall. Each guild hall (except for the one in Bruma) has a magic school specialty. This specialty is evidenced in the training services offered and the available spells for sale, often corresponding to their main magic school. Guild halls also offer to recharge enchanted items for a fee of 1 septim per recharge point. Ranks and Guild Perks Associate – Key to the Mages Guild. Allows access to most rooms in all of the guild halls in major cities Apprentice – Access to the Arcane University, Apprentice's Robe Journeyman – A mage's staff (after completion of the quest: A Mage's Staff) Evoker – Spelldrinker Amulet Conjurer – Robe of the Conjurer Magician Warlock – Free access to the Council Chamber Wizard – Wizard's Fury spell. Master-Wizard Arch-Mage – Use of the Enchanted Chest in the Arch-Mage's room Arch-Mage With promotion to the rank of Arch-Mage within the Mages Guild, the player is given access to the Arch-Mage's Quarters, which has an Altar of Enchanting and an Altar of Spellcraft. Additionally, the room contains an enchanted chest, which can duplicate alchemical ingredients(Such as the only Unicorn Horn in the game!) . The Arch-Mage can get two apprentices from the Arcane University to follow him around and to help him in battles. If one or both of the apprentices get killed or you personally let them go, you can return and get new ones as many times as you want. Re-joining the Mage's Guild Like the other guilds in the game, you will be temporarily expelled from the Guild and you will lose your Mages Guild key should you break their rules. These rules include: Stealing from a Guild member Assaulting/Murdering a Guild member If such a thing should happen, visit Raminus Polus in the Arcane University. He will give you a quest to be re-accepted into the guild. Quests are as follows: Collect 20 x Dragon's Tongue and 20 x Redwort Flower (if the offense was theft) Collect 20 x Vampire Dust and 20 x Daedra Heart (if the offense was murder) Once this has been done, you are allowed to rejoin the guild and continue using its facilities. Note: You are only allowed two chances to rejoin the Mages' Guild; any further offenses will result in a permanent expulsion